Ice On The Pond
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Drabbles consisting of Jack's human birth, to his death and all throughout his life. (In order of dates and things, includes his sister's life as well!)
1. -Birth-

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**Instead of updating my stories, I got stuck with the idea of making a drabble series for Rise of the Guardians, they will hold together and actually take place from Jack's birth to Jack's death and carry throughout his lonely years and stuff and oh god, this is going to take forever to write oh well, here goes!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

1. 11th November 1695 ~Birth~

Mrs Overland looked at her new baby boy; oh he had been worth it after she had struggled for hours giving birth almost scared that she almost lost her life all for a small child. She didn't know what to call him yet but the old woman in her village had helped deliver it, they were now putting more coal into the fire to warm the small log cabin up.

Mrs Overland's name was Hannah and it had been passed down in her family in generations, she had been a single child after her younger brother and older sister had died of a horrible diseases. Her parents were dead and buried next to her siblings over in England and that wasn't a day that she missed them but she was here making a life for herself!

It had been at the port in Liverpool when she had met him, a sailor coming from the colonies in America, she had been selling fish and she had been trying to make a living when William came, smiling and whistling a tune that she didn't recognize.

They talked for a while as she sold other fish to customers, but she was frowned up by them because of a woman doing work. She ignored them and chatted to William. He would visit every few months and the two began to get closer and one day he invited her to America, to have a new home, and she had followed him to the land of hopes and dreams.

It had been tough getting enough money to build a house but Thomas worked in the fields, giving up his job as a sailor and she had worked around trying to get enough wood. Hannah was patient and kind whilst Thomas gave up too easily, he gave up when they were almost there and if it wasn't for Hannah marrying him, she could have lost the love of her life.

That had only been four years ago now and she had given birth to his son, he was still a new-born and you couldn't tell which one of his parents he looked the most like but as he grew they would find that out soon enough.

Thomas was now a sherpred and herded the sheep up in the hills, he didn't come down to the house very often, it would usually be once every two months. It was a long way away however he did have a cabin up there that he slept in with plenty of food. Thomas had promised that he would come as soon as he heard news about their baby being born.

The blood had been washed off her baby boy and the old woman was watching over her, making sure she was alright.

"What are you going to call him?" The old woman asked, making her way towards Hannah and giving her a warm smile, Hannah returned it, rocking in her chair by the fire, the baby was now awake and was a quiet child staring at his mother's brown eyes.

"Jackson, I'm going to call him Jackson." Hannah responded, looking down at her newborn son Jackson Overland.

* * *

**Well that's it tell me what ya think and whenever I can get a chapter out will be the next update on this!**

**-SLOT-**


	2. -Father-

2. 17th November 1695 ~Father~

For the past few days since Jackson's birth, Hannah had been waiting patiently for her husband to return home. Every day she would wait at the window, hoping that she would see the familiar blonde hair and brown cloak billowing in the wind but as the day set to a close she became upset and wondered where he was.

Jackson was demanding with milk and she gave it to him but when she needed and the old woman came and looked after Jackson for her so that she was able to get some sleep. The old woman was Elizabeth and she had lost her children at a young age so having a child to look after was nice for her and she wouldn't dare steal Jackson away from Hannah because she was now a close friend and the two were becoming closer.

It was a Sunday the day of rest and Hannah wanted her husband home, he shouldn't even be working! So he hoped had begun his way began.

Her prayer was soon answered when she saw a familiar brown cloak in the distance, she was standing at the window and when the blonde hair appeared and she smiled and watched as he trudged through the snow.

He opened the door and the cold wind blew in before he shut it and looked at his wife with an almost angry expression.

"I'm sorry it took forever my love, just the sheep needed to be put away for the stall for a few days until I return." He spoke, his voice low. He took off his cloak and boots before heading to the fire and seating on the rickety sofa that he had fashioned out of wood.

Hannah walked over to him and sat down with Jackson in her arms. Elizabeth had gone home earlier in the day and told her that she would come visiting when she could.

Thomas looked down at his son in her arms and gasped, such a beautiful child that he picked him up and smiled.

"What is he called?" He asked knowing that Elizabeth had named him.

"Jackson, my love." Hannah replied smiling and watching as father and son finally got to know each other.


	3. -Friend-

3. 20th November 1695 –Friend-

Thomas had left earlier in the morning, more worried about the sheep then he was his wife and family, but there was little Hannah could do about that. Oh she missed him so much when he went away and she knew that she wouldn't see him until Christmas now, a month, how long the wait would be.

Cuddling Jackson closer into her arms, her thoughts drifted to her family about whether her brother and sister had survived. Perhaps they would have followed her and made a life for themselves here, she did miss them will all her soul but they had died so young. She never knew why God had taken them away from her.

Jackson was now a little over a week old and seemed to be fascinated by the snow outside that fell every day making it impossibly deep. Hannah had tried to get out to buy food but it was brought to her by Elizabeth who actually owned one of the shops in the main town which was a long trek from here.

Elizabeth was really Hannah's only friend and they had been talking, sharing stories about England and what part of the countries they had come from and the people they had met. Elizabeth was a widow and had been married to a blacksmith who had died in a stampede in London.

She had moved to America to escape from it all and have a new home. She was really a family friend and found that she did enjoy the company even if she was quite a nosy person.

With a knock at the door, Hannah knew that Elizabeth had arrived. She opened the door to let the old woman in.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Hannah stated putting Jackson in the cot because he was now fast asleep. "I trust you are well?"

"Yes, my dear, I brought some bread." Elizabeth responded putting it onto the wooden table.

The two spent the next hour conversing about Thomas and if he could get another job that would mean he was closer to home but Hannah knew there was no work going.

Soon it was time for Elizabeth to leave and Hannah waved goodbye knowing that she would miss her friend because other than Jackson, she was really the only company she had.


End file.
